Chronicles of Konoha
by Alakan
Summary: CH5 UP! Introducind the rest of the gang... the new teams are meeting at Ichiraku... Sasuke? Is that you? Oh my god!
1. Ch1: Back in black?

Hi there people… this is my first fanfic, so be nice. Also, is my first fictional work in english (I'm italian), but not my first fictional work at all… in fact, I used to write quite a lot, and even if I'm not english, I'm quite confident about my language skills

Back to the story! This is **not** a one-shot, it's a multi-chapter story that I'll update… uhm… how does it sound "on a week regular basis"?

* * *

_**Summary**_

_The story start after the news of the death of Jiraya reaches Konoha…__ just as a reminder, Sasuke just killed Itachi and joined the Akatsuki… no time skip, no AU, hopefully no OOC or OC… Category humor/romance, so be prepared for ankwards situations & a lot of fluff. Now for the pairings: NaruHina will be the main pairing, there will be also a SaiIno and I'll pair Tsunade for sure; there will NOT be ShikaTema, LeeTen, SasuKarin, LeeSaku, NejiTen… but u can influence the choice of the pairing! (read at the end of chapter for the review-poll)_

_Ok, stop… t__he time for the talk is over… from now on, you only __**R&R**__!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_O__bviously, I don't own Naruto or any of his character… Kishimoto-sama does, and trust me I really envy him for owning Hinata T.T_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Back (in black?)**_

It was a dark and cloudy night in Konoha, and our favourite number one knucklehead hyperactive ninja sat on top of the Hokage monument. Strangely enough, he was quite and still, cerulean eyes staring in the void, tears slowly crossing his whisker-marked cheeks.

In the morning, Naruto has learned about his former sensei's death. He had walked aimlessy in the town all day, lost stare pointed between his feet, reminiscing all the moment passed with the ero-sennin during the two-and-half year of his training. At first, in Naruto's opinion, the frog heremit was simply a pervert… a kick-ass pervert, yeah, but nothing more… as time passed by, the blonde started developing a family bond with the sannin, slowly coming to consider his as a grandfather, like the Sandaime … and now he's gone, exactly like the Sandaime.

Sure enough, both their deaths were honourable, the kind of deaths you would expect from a legendary ninja, giving their lives for their village, for Konoha, but thinking of that did not help when the third died, nor did help now that Jiraya too is gone.

Naruto growled… "Who am I fooling? 'giving his life for Konoha'? Bullshit! He was fighting Akatsuki… Akatsuki are not after Konoha… they're after ME! he died for ME! Ero-sennin is no more, and it's all MY fault!" he shouted to no one in particular… he didn't mean to be heard but… well, someone heard him…

"A-ano…" Naruto turned himself to the source of the voice… a young kunoichi, long indigo hair, lavender robe, partially hiding in the forest behind him, blushed a little under his glare "go-gomen nasai N-Naruto-kun… I-I didn't mean to e-eavedrop" she apologized, poking her fingers together and staring at her feet, her cheeks turning more and more pink

"Ah…" mumbled Naruto "Hinata…" he quickly wiped out his tears with his sleeve, and grinned hes his trademark grin "It's okay, don't worry… it's not like I was paying any attenction at all, by the way" laughed the blonde, and patted the ground next to him "…come…"

She blushed ten shades of red at his offer, and started shivering at the mere thought of sitting next to Naruto… but managed not to faint, and even to whisper "Ha-Hai"

Slowly, breathing deep at each step, trying her best not to faint on him, she reached the edge of the cliff and sit down, quite far away from Naruto in fact, but anywhere nearer and she would have fainted for sure…

He followed her with the gaze, still grinning ear-to-ear.

"Ne, Hinata, what are you doing up there at that time of night?" he asked

"A-ano…" she answered, poking her finger together and staring at a very interesting spot in her lap "I-I… was j-just taking a wa-walk …" she dared to look up to her long-time-crush face, finding that Naruto was still grinning like nothing appened.

"Nani?" he asked "You sure walk a lot, Hinata! There are at least a couple of miles from the Hyuga estate to here!"

Hinata blush deepened, and her gaze returned to her lap… it hurted to see Naruto that way…

"A-ano… Na-Naruto-kun… You do-don't have to d-do that…" she whispered

"Nani? Whaccha talking about, Hinata?" the blonde asked, looking puzzled

"A-ano…" Hinata forced her eyes to look into Naruto's "Yo-you know… fa-faking a smile f-for me…" she managed to whisper.

Naruto's face immediately saddened, his gaze shifting from Hinata to an undefined point far away on the horizon

"So" he whispered "You heard?" his voice cracked a little

"Ha-Hai…" she said, turning to stare at her lap, again

They stayed like that, silent, still, for what seemed hours… finally, Hinata tried to break the ankward silence

"A-Ano…" "Do you know…" Naruto interrupted her, still looking away, still with a cracked voice "…what it feels like? What it feels like to be alone, heated from everyone? Do you know what it feels like to, finally, find someone who aknowledge you? Someone who respect, who love you like you're part of his family? And do u know what it feels like…" he stopped for a moment "…to lose that someone?"

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered "Yo-you're not a-alone… Y-you have f-friends who ca-care about y-you…" she paused "…yo-you have m-me…" she finished, barely audible but still blushing like crazy…

"And do u know what it feels like…" Hinata sweatdropped… He didn't heard a word of what she said, didn't he?... "…to be the one responsible for their death?" he whispered… no, more like… sobbed…

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata almost shouted, managing to get Naruto attenction – and glare – on her – and obviously, as a side effect, blushing an even more intense shade of red – "Y-you're not a-alone" she whispered, softly, staring directly into his sad cerulean eyes, deepening her blush at every passing second but unable to look away "a-and, mo-more important, yo-you're not re-responsible for J-Jiraya-sama's de-death…"

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said, softly, reaching her cheek with his hand

"Hinata-CHAN??" her inner-self shouted "But more importantly, he's stroking MY CHEEK and staring into MY EYES!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Unable to blush more – she was actually as red as a tomato – she started to hyperventilate

"…you're wrong." Naruto continued "He died fighting my enemies…" she tried to argue, but he gently put his finger on her lips. Her eyes widened at that, and she found that breathing was becoming harder at every passing second "… so his death was basically my fault…"

They remained silent for a few moments – Hinata was quickly running out of oxygen, having her crush finger on her lips – when Naruto jumped up, grinning like mad and making Hinata's heart skip a beat or two

"Hahaha…" he scratched the back of his neck "That's not like me at all, right" he laughed "Don't worry Hinata, I'm not doing something stupid like cutting my veins, jumping off a cliff, or running out of the village, I'm not an emo like Sasuke-teme!" Hinata chuckled a little at this comment "But anyway thank you for cheering me up! Yup, I definetly appreciated that whole friends-stuff!" he grinned his trademark grin, whose skin had gone bluish from the lack of oxygen, to blush like mad at the mere think that his grin was for her "I definetly owe you one!" he paused a second to stare at her intensly… meanwhile, Hinata was experimenting new shades of red… "Ah, I get it! How does it sound if I treat you to dinner tomorrow at Ichiraku?" he asked, still grinning and offering her a hand to get herself up

"He's asking ME out? He's grinning at ME, and he's asking ME out? He's grinning at ME, offering ME his hand, and asking ME out?" she processed slowly… that was definedly too much! She blanked out. The last thing she heard before fainting was Naruto screaming "Hinata! Hinata! What's wrong, Hinata!" and then, darkness…

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the main gate__s of Konoha_

"Stop in your track!" the guard shouted "Identify yourselves!"

Right out the perimeter of lights, four figures stood in the night, features still hidden in the shadows. One of them slowly walked in the light, revealing a long, black cloak with red clouds on it that covered his entire body, except for his face. Long, spiked raven hairs framed a pale face with dark features, strong obsidian eyes staring at the gate guards without a single trace of fear or indecision.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he stated "and those are Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, my travel buddies"

The guards stared wide-eyed at him and his party, not believing their ears. After a couple of seconds, one of them snapped out of the trance, and shouted an order at the strange party "Do not come any near, Uchiha. Wait here for my return." than tourned to his buddy "I'm gonna get the Hokage…" whispered "…if they try to break in… try to stop them!" "Hai"

The guard, now alone, stayed still, staring – a little preoccupied – at the group. Was that really Uchiha Sasuke? The only left survivor of the Uchiha clan, one of the strongest clan in the whole world? The boy that left three years before to follow Orochimaru, the traitor sannin, and – according to the rumors – has killed the legendary ninja, as well as his brother – Uchiha Itachi, one of the strongest ninja in the whole world – and another member of the Akatsuki – the one that kidnapped Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna? And whasn't he wearing an Akatsuki cloack right now? 'Shit, things are going to get ugly here', the guard thought, a shiver running down his back. His party seemed dangerous as well… first, there was that strange guy, his skin that pale it seemed bluish, a serial-killer smile on his face, and a sword as huge as himself on his back… then, the other guy, at least six foot tall, and as big as an Akimichi, the only difference being he was not fat, but muscular… and, last but not least, the girl, eyes as cold as ice…

"Well well, what we have here?" a voice from inside the village inquired. It was undoubtedly the Godaime, Tsunade, and she seemed pissed… "Uchiha Sasuke…" the last remaining sennin came out of the gate and stopped in front of the group, her hands on the hips, eyes narrowed "… I was having a nap after a good bottle of sake, goddammit! You better have a good reason to wake me up, you traitor mourdeous fuck!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. She was probably a little drunk, otherwise she – the Hokage – wouldn't probably address him – a missing nin – that way. Fine, he would play her way "Godaime-sama" he started "As you probably know, I left Konoha three years ago to train with Orochimaru and defeat my brother. As things are now, both the first and the latter are dead by my hand. Today, I'm simply here to stop your ridiculous attempts to bring me back to Konoha"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched "And how do you plan to stop them?" she inquired, a little pissed of the young Uchiha's attitude

He smirked "I figured out that coming back would be a good way…"

The blonde Hogake bursted in laughing "Very funny, boy. I hope you would forgive me if I don't trust you entirely, expecially when you come here dressed like that. Ibiki!" the jounin appeared next to her in a puff of smoke, as well as six other ANBU "You asked for me, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade turned to look at the jounin "Ibiki, the guest are all yours. I expect a report on my desk by tomorrow morning…" he simply nodden "…and…" she continued, turning to look at the young Uchiha "… I expect full collaboration" the missing nin nodded too, then the ANBUs grabbed his and his teammates' arms and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only the Hokage and the gate guards, one of wich let out a sigh of relief.

"Well well…" Tsunade mumbled, smirking "…tomorrow will be an interesting day…"

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Reunion**_

_Sasuke meets with his old friends… the rookie nine are finally back together, and Tsunade has great plans for them… and don't forget, Hinata and Naruto are on their first date!_

* * *

**Author Notes**

Well well… finally I finished that first chapter… sorry for it being short, the next one will definetly be longer and more fun, believe me

Remember to **review**, and if u want to help me develop the story (I alredy have in mind the main story line, but u can help me with side ones) try to answer some of those questions in the reviews:

- u prefer a I-want-to-restore-my-clan-so-the-more-the-better Sasuke, or a "traditional" one? (in other words, a single pairing for Sasuke or a multiple one?)

- how does JuugoxSakura sound to you? (the idea is: she tries to help him overcome the curse and they fall in love... not so easy obviously :P)

- and SuigetsuxTenTen? (well they're both weapons maniacs, right?)

- KarinxNeji? (I want a pink-haired hyuga boy xD)

- ShikamaruxTsunade, ShikamaruxShizune or ShikamaruxAnko? (yes, I want Shika with an older woman )

**P.S.** I'm lookin for a beta but I don't have a clue on how things works here… what do I have to do to get a beta? (possibly a chibi-uber-kawaii one, I'll give him cookies and hug him all day, I promise)


	2. Ch2: Reunion

Hi there… uhm I said "on a week regular basis" but I hope nobody complains if I update more early, right

Hi there… first of all, sorry to u all… I said "on a week regular basis" and with the 2nd chapter I'm alredy late… sorry… btw, next chapter could be late too, u know, I'm studing for the september exams' session at my college, and I have quite a lot to study (I suppose I was a little lazy during the year…)

* * *

_**Summary…**_

_Sasuke is back! But why does he have an Akatsuki cloack on? And why does he brought his team with him? What will Tsunade decide about him? How will team7 and the rest of the rookie 9 react? …but more important: how can Hinata manage a date with Naruto without fainting every other second?_

…_Authore note & Reviewers corner at the end of the chapter…_

And now… **R&R**!

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Naruto, nor does Hinata… yet…_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion **

Tsunade narrowed her eyes… she absolutely did not like when things did not turn out like she planned them… and that interrogation report really pissed her off…

_A complete interrogation on the subject seems almost impossible, even for me. Obviously, being an Uchiha, genjutsu does not work on him, and he being Orochimaru's former pupil, it seems torture __is not as effective as I hoped it to be…_

_Basically, he managed to keep a lot of informations hidden from us, but I managed to find out that he being in Konoha has something to do with __an "incomplete revenge" and the "rebuilding of his clan", while his Akatsuki cloak was simply a convenience thing: it seems that, after killing his brother, the subject collapsed, and was taken away by the Akatsuki leader – probably here we're not talking about the same person that killed Jiraya, thought… something's odd, but I can't be more clear on this, being the Uchiha very stubborn on that part – that forced him to join the organization._

_It seems that the rumors about him killing Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha and Deidara are true. __Also, it seems he acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan (however, I suggest questioning Hatake Kakashi for more informations on this). So, restraining him isn't an options: probably none of our ninja will have a single chance against him. Also, from the informations gathered, it seems that keeping him from leaving Konoha will be pointless: it doesn't seem he has any will to leave, mainly for the reasons stated before._

_His buddys, however, are really something._

_The bluish guy is named Suigetsu and is from the Mist. His goal seems to be the gathering of the Mist's Seven Swordsmans' swords, but he didn't manage to steal __Hoshigaki Kisame's when he had a chance. Probably he will remain in Konoha, because it's very likely Akatsuki – and his target, Kisame – will show here, sooner or later. It seems he has the ability of turn himself into liquid on will: restrain him isn't an option._

_The girl is named Karin, and __she being with the Uchiha… well, is an hormonal thing… it doesn't seems likely she will leave anytime soon, plus she has some interesting chakra-sensing ability and she is absolutely no harm._

_The big guy, Juugo, seems to be the origin of Orochimaru's cursed seal. Basically, sometimes he's assaulted of an uncontrollable killing urge, and him following the Uchiha is because it seems the said Uchiha has the ability to keep that urge under control. Likely, if we manage to provide him a cure, he'll stay. Also, he's no harm when not in Cursed Seal state…_

The blonde Hokage groaned. Restraining them seemed pointless, but keeping an eye of them, expecially on the Uchiha boy, was the main priority. She needed to came out with a good plan…

But first… "Shizune!" called

Her assistant peeked from the door "You called, Tsunade-sama?"

"Iie. I was simply shouting random names because I felt like doing it." Shizune sweatdropped "Contact Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. I want them here in one hour. And I want the Uchiha in stanby in the next room" "Hai, Hokage-sama"

* * *

…_m__eanwhile, somewhere else…_

Hinata awake with the smell of ramen and the sun peeking from orange curtains. She mumbled something unintelleggible and turner over herself in the bed, covering her face with the blanket. A suppressed giggle was heard behind her, and a sweet voice called "Hinata-hime… is time to wake up…"

Still half-asleep, the Hyuga heiress took a couple of second to register what was going on. Last thing she remembered, she was talking with Naruto and she blanked out. Now, the unknown bed, the smell of ramen, that voice… were all hints that leaded in the same direction: she was in Naruto's house!

As soon as realization hit her, she shot up from the bed, red as a tomato, and found the source of the voice

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun?" he grinned his trademark grin

"Good morning Hinata-chan" he greeted "You must be confused… here, let me explain everything: yesterday you passed out while we were talking, and not knowing what to do, I ended up bringing you at my place" he grinned again, than reached for two cups of istant ramen that were on the table and handed one to Hinata "Here, take that. You must be hungry"

Hinata was in heaven: she was with the boy she loved, in his house, on his bed, and he was offering her food. Hinata sighed 'If that's a dream, I don't want to wake up'

"What's up Hinata-chan? You don't like ramen?" she blushed, realizing she was staring at Naruto, and averted the gaze

"Ah… N-no, ra-ramen is fine… I-I was s-simply da-daydreaming, N-Naruto-kun…"

He laughed "Hinata-chaaaaan… you where in the realm of dreams just a minute ago and you're already back there? Is my house so bad that you can't stay here even for just a couple of minutes?" he joked. Hinata couldn't suppress a giggle. Seeing that, Naruto grinned from ear to ear

"You know, Hinata-chan? You should laugh more often… you're really cute when you do…"

She blushed ten shades of red and started poketing her index finger. "A-ano…" 'He called me cute! He called me cute! He called me cute!'

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"It's open" shouted the blonde ninja. A pink-haired girl and his pale teammate peeked through the door "Naruto, the Hokage told us…" green eyes meeted lavender ones and widened in shock "…ah… sorry… did we interrupt something?" asked Sakura grinning

Hinata blushed a new shade of red and waved her hands in denial "N-no w-we…N-Naruto-kun… m-me…"

Naruto sighed "Sakura-chaaaaaan!" whined the blonde "You're embarrassing Hinata-chan!"

The pink-haired kunoichi giggled "Gomen Hinata-CHAN, I couldn't resist"

The lavender-eyed girl blushed more and started poking her index finger together. Sai chose that moment to intervene

"Small-Dick, like Ugly was saying" both Sakura and Naruto shot him a death glare "Hogake-sama request your presence at the Hokage building in half a hour"

"Hai, Emo-Boy" agreed the blonde. Hinata giggled hearing the three teammates call themselves with that kind of nicknames

"Well, we'll better be going" Sakura said, waving her hand "later Naruto, bye Hinata"

"Later, Small Dick, bye… uhm… Tomato!" waved Sai. Hinata's eyes widened 'Tomato? He… He's not talking about me, right?' Naruto bursted in laughs

"Hei Sai, you know, you're getting better at that nickname things. Well, later guys, I'll se you at the Hokage building" waved the blonde.

Hinata, however, was too shocked to say anything 'Tomato? …am I really THAT red?'

Naruto laughed again "You don't like Sai's nickname? How comes? You were laughing so bad when you heard Sakura's and mine" teased. Hinata blushed "N-no I-I was…"

The blonde haired boy grinned his trademark grin "No need to worry, Hinata-chan… Sai's nickname's are funny, anyway… well" said Naruto getting up after his two teammates were gone "I'll better get going too. See ya around 12 at Ichiraku's for our little date?" asked to the Hyuga girl.

Hinata eyes widened, while her blush deepened and the poor girl started to hyperventilate 'Date? He said date! He thinks that's a date! I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun! Oh my god' her vision started to blurry. The last thing she heard was Naruto saying "Hinata-chan? What's wrong? Hinata? Oh Kami, not again…" and then the Hyuuga heiress blanked out… again…

* * *

…_o__ne hour later, at the Hokage building…_

Tsunade was tapping nervously on the desk, waiting for the arrival of the last member of Team Kakashi, which surprisely was not the copy-ninja, but the loudmouth-one. The other three members were alredy in her office, a little preoccupied… It wasn't like Naruto being late…

Speaking of the devil… the door shot open as our favourite blonde run screaming in the office, crashing with a chair and falling on the floor face first. Tsunade bursted in laughings, Kakashi simply sweadropped while Sai, as usual, remained calm like nothing appened. "Na-ru-to! Have you any idea of when was the meeting scheduled and what time is now?" inquired a pissed Sakura

Naruto regained the standing position grinning sleepishly, and scratching with a hand the back of his neck said "Gomen nasai, Hinata-chan fainted again and so…"

Tsunade arched an eyebrow, amused "Hinata-CHAN?" teased

Naruto blushed a ligh shade of pink "Aaaaaanyway!" he tried to change the subject "Tsunade-baa-chan, what do you called us for?"

Tsunade smiled an evil grin, ignoring the 'baa-chan' "Shizune!" "Hai" "Let the guests in" "Hai"

The members of Team Kakashi exchanges puzzled looks. Suddenly the door shout open and a well-known raven-haired ninja entered the office… tripping on the same chair on wich crashed Naruto, and falling on the floor face first. A bluish boy entered the office right after, laughing like mad "Sasuke-baka! I told you, but no, you had to do it your way, and look where you're now… ouch!" a red haired girl had smashed him on the head "Just try to be quite for once, would you? You just ruined our entrance, dobe!" "Nani? It was him that ruined everything tripping on that chair… right Juugo?" the bluish guy asked at a guy as big as Choji. Meanwhile, the raven-haired boy had regained the standing position, muttering a "whatever…"

"Sa-sa-sa-sa…" was all Sakura was able to stutter while the scene developed right in front of her eyes. Sai was looking at her with an amused look on his face, while Naruto managed to get out of the shock and scream "Sasuke-teme!"

The Uchiha turned and glared an icy-glare at Kakashi "Seems like you haven't changed a bit, dobe"

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched "Sasuke… how bad has your eyesight gotten? I mean… you're not confusing ME with Naruto, are you?"

The raven haired boy blushed a little (A/N: it's an embarrassed-blush, not an hinata-trademark-blush, obviously…) and turned to face the Hokage, while muttering a "whatever…"

* * *

…_a few hours later, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand…_

Our favourite heiress was sitting on a bench in front of the most famous ramen stand in Konoha, waiting for her date to arrive… she was a little early, but better wait a few minutes that making her crush grow tired waiting for her, right?

Being the matter a date with her Naruto-kun, she was blushing madly at the simple thought, poketing her index fingers together and daydreaming about the possible outcome of that date… so she completely missed the head of an unusually quiet Naruto peek from a corner of the stand. A few seconds later, being as subtle as he could manage, the blonde-haired boy was circuing Hinata, out of her sight, and approaching her from behind. When he was sure she hadn't seen him, he closed the distance until he was only a few inches from her back, and quickly covering her eyes with his hands from behind, he shouted "Guess who?"

Hinata let out a single "Eep!" of surprise before realizing that the voice was unmistakably that of her Naruto-kun and he was obviously touching her, and then, promptly… fainted!

* * *

_**Next Chapter **__**– What the hell?! Training?!**_

_What happened during the meeting with Sasuke? Has Tsunade came out with a good plan? And how is the NaruHina date going?_

* * *

**Author Notes**

Finally done! Not long how I hoped it would be, but I thought it was better not putting too much things in a single chapter… till now we had basically two points of view, a Naru/Hina-third-person-omiscent-pov and a Sasu/Tsu-third-person-omniscent-pov, next issue I'll introduce a Neji-third-person-omniscent-pov and an Hanabi one… and gradually I will had more and more povs… obviously I can't manage tons of pairing without a good number of povs, can I?

_Some important note:_

…on Kyubi… in the first chapter, there are hints of Hinata knowing something about the Kyubi… well, she does not, she only knows what Kabuto told during their encounter (remember? While Sasuke was fighting Deidara…)… the matter is tabbed to be on the next chapter anyway…

…on Sasuke the avenger… actually, I think my Sasuke is less ooc than that of the real series… I men, he wants revenge on Konoha (you'll see, you'll see…), why should he go hunting the eight-tail? It's pointless to him!

…on NaruHina… I don't think my Naruto is ooc being sweet with Hinata… he's simply being a clueless flirting idiot… like he is xD

…on Karin… ok a little confusion, is not pink but tomato-red, anyway you can see my point, right? …she's weird :P

…on the pairings… continue your suggestions plz, you're helping me a lot in deciding…

* * *

**Reviewer's Corner**

My thanks goes to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, expecially to:

_j__ojoma-kitsune_: ok, he's a sword maniac… but anyway I think TenTen will find his obsession cute xD ShikaKure is interesting…

_Numadude_: yeah I see your point xD she's even more aggressive than Temari… not to mention her chest (I see Shikamaru like a boobs-obsessed pervert xD)

_GraityTheWizard_: Shikamaru's relationship analisy is a pretty good one… but I must disagree with the Sasuke's one: the point in Sasuke's having a lot of mates is that he can restore his clan easier that way… what's the point in Naruto's?

_JoshK1o25_: I like challenges xD

_I'MNOTCRAZY1_: Sakura? Who said Sakura? xD The other choice is a I-want-to-restore-my-clan-the-best-way-possible-so-I-have-to-choise-carefully-the-best-possible-wife-Sasuke, and I don't think Sakura is "the best possible wife" for restoring the Uchiha clan… (bloodline limits? Any particular ability? Oh Kami, she has PINK hair… xD)… and Karin is not ugly, poor girl… xD

I think I'm setting down on a couple of pairing, but continue your suggestions, nothing is decided until is written down and u can convince me change my ideas (even if u don't know what they are xD I will not tell u what I'm deciding till I write it down, the fic is under "NaruHina" so that will be the only known certain paring for now xD)

Again, thank you all and stay tuned...


	3. Ch3: What the hell?

Uh-uh, I'm a bit disappointed… I mean, only 3 reviews for the 2nd chapter? T.T Was it that bad?

Well I must admit it was kinda a test… u know, the internet is full of "Itachi the Blind" stuff (just check out the "Fun with Akatsuki" series on YouTube xD very hilarious xD) and I hoped "Sasuke the Blind" would get an equal number of fans… so it's kinda hard writing that chapter (the 3rd, I mean…) not knowing what u think about it… I had planned on either making the blindness a side effect of tsukiyomi (let's say he found out tsukiyomi is the fastest way to cool down Juugo, but since he just acquired the mangekyou, he's not yet acquainted with the side effects :P) or a permanent thing (with Shino-like sunglasses and a ninja hound guiding him all the time xD)… I think I'll manage to stall, but please let me know T.T

P.S. a little change in the chapter title :P

* * *

_**Summary…**_

_Heck, the author is so mean… why didn't he show what appened at the meeting at the Hokage tower? And why he has to end the chapter when the (supposed) NaruHina fluff was about to start? And what about the weird title?_

_Maybe you'll have your answer in that chapter… who knows? Just **R&R**!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_Yes, I do own Naruto! And that's exactly the reason I'm writing a fanfic instead of putting this in the next chapter of the manga… figures…_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**What the hell?**_

It sucked! Why did she have to be the only genin in her age without a three-men cell? Heck, why did she have to be the only genin in her age, by the way? It wasn't fair… even her sister – her clumsy, shy, weak parody of a sister – managed to get her own three-man cell… well, she muttered, maybe her sister wasn't the best example she could get to prove her point… it was common knowledge that her class was the best Konoha had seen since… since a lot of time – the "Rookie 9", as they were called – … heck, three of them even manage to become the pupil of the legendary Sannin… people even started to referring to them as "the second coming of the legendary Sannin"… if only place could be shifted, she would be the heir, she would be friend with such amazing people… she would have her own three-fucking-men cell, damn it!

Hanabi sighed, looking out of the window. Remember the training, remember her father words… no time to regret, no time to lose herself in those childish "what if"… hell, she was 12 now, and she was a genin… part of the ninja society she longed to belong to since as far as she could remember… and she got a summon from the Hokage herself!

She stood up from her bed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Acceptable, she thought. Of course! She was a Hyuga after all, and a very proud one too. She was elite. No matter what her feelings were, she learned long ago to put on a façade to hide them under a cold mask, exactly like her father and her cousin did. But being an adolescent ninja, and being a very very very lonely one – she was the only one in her class to actually graduate, and she had no friends – wasn't exacty helping… Ah, screw that!

With a determined look on her face, the young Hyuuga leapt from the window of her room, taking out to the Hokage building at full speed, jumping from roof to roof in the early evening's sun.

* * *

…_meanwhile, Ichiraku's ramen stand…_

"HINATA-CHAN" shouted our favourite blonde, right in the face of the poor girl in his arms.

The Hyuuga heiress eyes shoot open "WAAAAAAAAAAaaaa-a…a… N-N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, eyes still wide open, cheeks as red as tomatos. The blonde grinned, his face inches from hers

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan! You're awake. I knew it would have worked!" he stated proudly

"NA-RU-TO! Are you a dobe?! You shouted in her ears, of course she's awake! BAKA!" yelled Ayame, the daughter of the owner, punching Naruto on the head Sakura-style. The blonde sweatdropped 'Geez, I knew bringing Sakura-chan here every time wasn't a good idea after all… She's getting on Ayame too… I can survive one Sakura, but two of them?' thought the blonde, dismissing the idea with a nervous laught

"A-ano…" muttered Hinata, who had regained the standing position "t-there's r-really no problem a-at all… t-thank you f-for w-waking me up, N-Naruto-kun" blushing like mad, looking at a very interesting spot between her feet and poketing her index finger together

"Ne, ne, you're welcome Hinata-chan" replyed the blonde, scratching the back of his neck "Alright ramen time, dattebayo!" shouted then, jumping on his chair and drooling in anticipation. Hinata giggled sitting on the chair next to him.

Naruto turned to face her, his trademark grin printed on his face "Ne, Hinata-chan, have I ever told you you should smile more often? You're really cute when you do!"

* * *

Still jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Hanabi was closing the distance to her goal… She liked to pass throught Konoha like that, too high and fast to bee seen, but close enough to hear pieces of conversation…

"…and so he told me 'go!', and I…"

"…but guess what? He couldn't find it…"

"…it's not like that… well…"

"…nonsense, you're coming right now…"

"…you sure you don't have a fever, Hinata-chan?..."

Stop! Hinata? Not 'her' Hinata, right?

"…you're so red, and you fainted two times in the last five minutes…"

Ok, it was 'her' Hinata after all, sweatdropped the youngest Hyuga. She jumped on the street and peeked from a corner. Indeed, her sister was there… indeed, she was red as a tomato. But wait… she was with a boy? Hanabi's eyes widened slightly. Her weird, shy, plain sister eating lunch with a boy… wow… and not 'a' boy, she noticed, but 'the' boy! Well, technically Hanabi didn't know Naruto, but 'hidden' under Hinata's bed lays a box full of photos… and since three quarters of the photos were of that blonde-haired boy, and since Hanabi was everything but stupid…

The young kunoichi smirked… well, technically she wasn't late yet, and she could use a little time having fun at her sister back!

* * *

"…and so I jumped on him with my Super-Awesome-Rasen-Shuriken and he…" Hinata giggled at Naruto antics… he was so into the story he even stopped eating to illustrate with ample gestures the battle with Kakuzu…

"Onee-chan!" suddenly, out of nowhere, her younger sister was at her neck, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. 'What the hell?!'… Hanabi never ever ever was so emotive, and knowing her little sister's prankster attitude, Hinata began sweating

"H-Hanabi-chan…"

"Onee-chan! I was searching you for the whole morning" pouted Hanabi… then, she tourned toward Naruto "Ah! You're the guy from the photos! …uhm… am I interrupting something?"

Hinata blushed "Ha-Hanabi!"

"Uhm? What photos?" Asked Naruto, puzzled. Hanabi smirked, while Hinata turned as red as a tomato "Ah-ano…y-you see… I-I…"

"Oh, no big deal. Anyway, I'm Hanabi Hyuga, her" pointing at the blushing kunoichi "sister" greeted Hanabi, flashing a ear-to-ear smile

"Nice to meet you" bowed the blonde "I'm NarutoUzumazi, next Hokage and" "Hinata's boyfriend!" interrupted Hanabi, still smiling, spitting image of innocence

Naruto's eyes widened and Hinata entered in panic mode "A-ah… c-chotto matte… I-I… h-he…"

"Oh, no need to be shy sister, I'm twelve now, I know how those things works…" whispered Hanabi, loud enough for Naruto to hear "In fact, I myself was searching for a mate…" elbowing her sister "Is he good enough in bed?"

Never ever ever had the youngest Hyuga seen something as red as her sister now "A-a-ah… I-I-I…" Hanabi decided to push Hinata a little more "Uhm… maybe I could borrow him…" Naruto's jaw fell to the floor "…please? …only for a night?" unable to blush more, Hinata fainted on the spot "aaahw" whined Hanabi, who had just lot her toy. Unable to contain herself more, turned to Naruto, who was frozen with both eyes and mouth wide open and a shocked expression on his face, and waved "Well, see ya!" and jumped away.

When she was sure of being out of ear range, Hanabi started giggling, and by the time he reached the Hokage tower, he was laughing her ass out.

* * *

…_some time later, Hokage office…_

"Come in!" shouted Tsunade.

The door opened, and Naruto, followed by Hinata, entered the room. They looked a little stranded, Naruto wasn't shouting and Hinata wasn't blushing… they seemed… shocked!

"You look strange" pointed the blonde woman "Were you two making out?" teased, smirking

"Obaa-chaaaaaaaan" whined loudly Naruto, while Hinata blushed a deep crimson. The blonde Hokage smiled softly: all back to normality! another mission successfully completed by the most attractive fifty-years-old woman in Konoha! yeah!

"Ok, ok… back to work… Naruto, have you told her alredy?"

'Uh? Told me what?' thinked the blu-haired kunoichi

"Of course not! You told me I couldn't remember?" pointed the Hokage-wannabe

"Ok, ok, sorry I doubted you" smiled Tsunade 'He really has grown. With the Naruto of a couple of years ago, by now all the village would have known…' "Hinata, yesterday night Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha of his own will, and requested to be re-integrated in the ninja ranks" explained the blonde. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, her gaze shifting to Naruto, who was grinning happily "After close examination, we decided he's no longer a threat, and after a rehab period of a couple of months, if judged idoneous, he'll be reintegrated in the militia. Same treatment will be reserved at his companions that came with him. They'll be under constant ANBU watch and they're forbidden to take part in any mission. Other than that, they're free to go anywhere they want… I told you so you won't freak out when you see them around" smirked the blonde Sannin. Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Ok! That point cleared, let's go on with the reason I called you there. Starting today, team7 and team8 are disbanded" "NANI?!" bursted Naruto, promptly silenced by a punch in the face that send him flying through the wall

"…as I was saying before the dobe interrupted" re-started a pissed Hokage… that was the 8th time in the day she was interrupted… always at the same point… "team7 and team8 are disbanded, as well as team9, team10 and team Gai. You all have been reassigned, and will meet your team leaders tomorrow morning at 7 at the academy… Hinata, class 13A, Naruto class 114D. Report the news to the dobe. Further questions will be answered by your team leaders. Dismissed" said the bonde, waving to the door. Hinata bowed and leaved the room in silence… Tsunade was clearly tired and pissed, and she now better than question her when she was like that… plus, she had to find Naruto… with a little luck, the punch was so strong he needed someone to take care of him. Hinata giggled at the idea of her taking care of her Naruto-kun, and jumped after him trough the holes his body made in the walls…

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Team **__**Anko and Team Shizune**_

_The bell test? Again? geeez… but… wait a second… are you sure you want to put the bell THERE?! And will you please stop flirting with me?! Oh my god, those will be two loooooong months!_

* * *

**Author Notes**

Wow… it took me forever… sorry bout that, but you see, Hanabi was quite difficult to write… I decided to make her a prankster (don't you dare say she's OOC… hell, we've seen her only two or three times in Naruto…) and a little whore xD Ah, you'll see, you'll see, I have great plans for her… and poor Sasuke don't know what he's putting himself into… next chapter presents Anko, watch out for the sex-obsessed kunoichi! The others rookie9 can wait…

…about old team7 meeting with Sasuke… as you should have guessed by now, I'm presenting it with flashbacks… do not despair, that's not the only one: Kakashi's, Sakura's and Sai's are coming soon ;)

…about Sasuke the Blind… ok stall for now, but plz plz plz tell me if u liked the idea

…about Hanabi… u liked her? Psycho and a little bitchy? xD If u don't I can change her a little…

…about the meeting with the Hokage… don't worry, not only team7 and team8, but all the rookie9 teams + team Gai have been disbanded… and yes, I will present each new team in the following chapters…

…about Tsunade and Shizune… ur smart? If ur, u should have guessed, reading the 'Next Chapter' section, that Tsunade has lost her assistant… don't worry, she has a new one ;) and yes, u know him (yes, it's a 'him')

…about Kyubi… heck more stall… I'll solve the matter, sooner or later, don't worry… Hanabi's interruption was not preventivated, damn!

…about Sasuke… next chapter will enlight the reasons Tsunade had to make her decision about our favourite Uchiha (easy be the favourite when you're the only one :P)

...about Tsunade's speek... yeah, a little rushed, wasn't it? But imagine saying the same thing ten times in the same day... u'll only want to get over with it asap and rest... right?

…about the pairing… I want more, more, more… I'm falling into ShikaIno, damn it! ShikaIno or SaiIno? Damn damn damn (I have alredy in mind a cute SaiIno moment I'll write down when I'll introduce Ino's team)

* * *

**Reviewer's Corner**

Thank at the (few T.T) people that reviewed! I luv u! And if u're girls, I love u even more xD

_GONaruHina_: my first ero-reviewer xD no one's even dating and you want lemon alredy? xD when times comes, there will be lot of lemon, trust me xD for the pairing suggestions, thanks, I'll consider them ;)


	4. Ch4: Team Anko and Team Sai

Geez, 2 reviews? Sigh T.T Well, better then nothing xD plus, a lot of alerts and favs… thanks…

The plot is developing faster than expected, I think I'll take a couple of chapters to introduce all the teams and character… but maybe not… we'll see…

I sincerely hope the psyco-freak Hanabi doesn't monopolize the scene… but that's Anko for ya, xD, she'll hopefully help me :P Soon to come: Sexual Depression, starring Tsunade xD And the other kunoichi too are redy for some action too, I think… let'see what they think :P

Bonus: I'm currenting in the process of linearting a sexy Anko fanart by me, link will be on my profile as soon as finished linearting+coloring (a couple of days) (otherwise watch out my DA account, alakan)… hope you'll enjoy it xD

Btw, change of plans bout the title of the chapter :P Sai is way better for that team ghghgh

* * *

_**Summary…**_

_Chunin exam? Ah! Piece of cake! The __real problem is my team… are you really teaming me with those psycho-freak? Heck, I sincerely hope I can survive till the exam, but I promise nothing…And what's with the girls?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_Own, don't'own, own, don't own, own… don't own! Kuso!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Team Anko and Team S**__**ai**_

"Onee-chan?" called the twelve-years-old girl, peeking from the doorframe

"Hhmm? What's wrong, Hanabi?" replied the elder sister, sittin in her bed, tired

"Uhm… can I sleep with you tonight? Please?" demanded Hanabi, with her own version of the puppy-eyed-dog no justsu. Hinata sweatdropped

"Hanabi! After all you did today you have the courage to ask me to let you sleep with me in my bed?" her voice was a little angry. A little, since Hinata couldn't really be angry, but nonetheless angry, since Hanabi had ruined her first date with Naruto… well, treating Naruto's wounds and taking care of him, after Tsunade's punch, had somewhat saved the day, but still…

"Aaaaw" pouted the young girl "But I didn't do anything wrong… I didn't even talk about the photos… you don't want him to know about the photos, right?" Hanabi teased

"Hanabi!" squealed Hinata, indignated… then sighed, defeated "fine" and patted the bedsheet, segnaling her sister to come

Hanabi squealed like a schoolgirl, and jumped on the bed next to her sister, making her fall on her back. They stayed here a few minutes, silent, each one with her own thoughts, till "Onee-chan…"

"Hhm?"

"What's Naruto-kun like?"

Hinata smiled softly "H-he's kind, caring and g-gentle… He h-has such a big h-heart, and he's full of c-confidence… h-he's strong, and" "he as a very very very big -" "Hanabi!!" said girl giggled, and soon her sister joined her… eventually, the laughters died down

"Onee-chan…" "Hhm?" "Are those the qualities a girl is supposed to look for in a boy?" Hinata smiled, and turning to her sister, patted her head lovingly "It depends… you see, love is not something you can canonize… every individual is different, and everyone seeks for something different… for example, at my academy days most of the girls seemed to prefer Sasuke-san to Naruto-kun, for he was better looking and cooler… some girl even had a crush on Iruka-sensei, you know…" "Hey!" joked Hanabi punching her sister softly "I had a crush on Iruka-sensei! Don't make fun of me" and they started giggling

Hanabi sighed "Well, I'll tell him next time I meet him…" "Hhm?" "Naruto…" "What?" "Next time I meet Naruto, I'll tell him you love him…" "Hanabi!" whined Hinata, and the two of them started giggling softly… slowly, the laughters died down and the Hyuga sisters fell asleep…

* * *

…_next day, morning, ninja academy…_

"114 A… 114B… 114C… 114D, dattebayo!" screamed Naruto, pulling the door open. He stood on the doorframe for a good minute, than shutted the door close ad began sweating "…nightmare… only a nightmare… now you'll open the door and find you were allucinating… it can't be real, can it? Of course it isn't real! This has no sense at all… she can't be my team mate… I'm only allucinating…" and repeating that as a mantra, he slowly opened the door again…

…and found that he wasn't allucinating at all. Seated on a desk at the front row there was Uchiha Sasuke, arms crossed and a pissed expression on his face, and next to him there was none other than Hyuga Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, who seemed really amused at the situation and was, slowly but constantly, poking Sasuke's arm, trying to get his attention, and blabbing about god knew what.

The Uchiha prodigy lifted his gaze, and the look he gave at Naruto seemed almost relieved. True, he loved to repeat that Naruto was annoying, but the young Hyuga gave the word a completely new meaning… nothing could be worst than that, not even Naruto…

Hanabi too noticed the blonde, and squealing like a schoolgirl jumped at him, grabbing his arm and making purring noises.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that "Hm. So you 're in that too… I should have suspected…"

"Hahaha" laughed sheepishy Naruto, scraching the back of his head with his free hand while trying to shake off a purring Hanabi from his other arm "I kinda hoped I were allucinating" replied, this time using both of his hands in a vane attempt to get the girl out of him "but seem today's not my lucky day"

Sasuke, replied with a knowing & sympathetic nod at the blonde and closed his eyes, content that his tormentor had found a new toy

"That doesn't make any sense!" shouted Naruto, still trying to free his arm from Hanabi's iron grip "You shouldn't be on active duty for the next two months, and beside, what with that brat?" "Hei!" whined Hanabi "I'm not a brat! I'm twelve!"

"Hn" hnned Sasuke "Seems you're still the same old dobe…"

"Whaccha mean, teme!"

"Think about it. What do we three have in common?"

Both Naruto and Hanabi stopped what they were doing, giving Sasuke a blank stare. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds, then started guessing, completely randomly

"Difficult childhood?" guessed Naruto

"Sexy bodies?" guessed Hanabi

"Favourite food?" Naruto

"Silky hair?" Hanabi

"Same shampoo?"

"Neither of us is wearing underwear?"

Naruto and Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Hanabi

"What? I was just guessing! And for your information, I AM wearing my underwears, you perverts!"

Sasuke hnned "Try thinking about your ninja rank, dobes…"

"Exactly!" shouted a voice from the outside. The three of them turned to see a figure standing on the doorframe, a kunoichi with shoulder-length violet hair tied in a high ponytail, lose strands framing her face. She was wearing a fishnet top and a short skirt, with a long jacket on top, and was grinning widely "Thought the no-underwear guess was as good as that one..." the three genin sweatdropped, noticing she wasn't wearing a bra under her fishnet top…

"My name's Anko Mitarashi, sexyest kunoichi of the whole konoha, not to mention the whole world, and I'm your new sensei. Threat me with adoration and devotion, and we'll get along fine, but" glaring at the two boys "try to grab my boobs without permission and I'll neuter you on the spot" she continued, with a tone as plain as that of one who's talking about the weather. Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped at her antics, while Hanabi looked intrigued at the woman.

"Now" continued Anko, a grin on her face and a jovial tone in her voce "let's go outside and talk a bit about ourselves. I'm intrigued to see what you hide underneath those clothes…" smirking "…literally…"

* * *

…_class 13A…_

"A-ano…" the poor Hinata was very uncomfortable with the situation at hand

"Aaaaah, come on Hinata, it was the perfect time!" whined Ino

"W-well, you s-see, I was g-gathering the c-courage to t-tell him, b-but then…" replied the Hyuga heiress, with a defeated tone. Sakura patted her friendly on the shoulder

"Come on, come on, no need to be depressed! I'm here, and so is Ino… with our help, the matter is as good as settled, right Ino-pig?" "Believe it, forehead-girl… as he would say" joked Ino. Sakura's eyebrow twitched "He never called me forehead-girl, you know?" Ino shrugged "Whell, you are, so I don't see the problem" "Umph! Pig!" "Forehead!" "A-ano…"

The two of them turned to Hinata "I-I don't k-know… I'd p-prefer to s-settle the matter w-with my o-own hands…"

Sakura hugged her happily "Kya! That's the spirit! Go Hinata!" "Yeah! Go smash some sense in that stupid blonde head of him!" "Uhm… Ino-pig? Your head is blonde too…" "What's your point, forehead-girl?"

"A-ano…" Hinata decided to interrupt them before being forced to assist another screaming contest "W-who do y-you think our s-sensei will be?"

"Dunno" shrugged Ino "I still don't get why our older teams were to be disbanded…"

"Tsk" replied Sakura, assuming a Tsunade-like pose "Since two out of four of our senseis are out of the games, and since our ranking and competences are now greatly different then when the teams were formed, a reshuffle was to be expected…" she was obviously reporting word by word what her teacher told her beforehand, reasoned Hinata and Ino, a little disturbed by her antics

"Whatever" shrugged Ino again, sighing "If at least that teammate of yours was in my team…"

Sakura sweatdropped "You're not talking about Sai, are you?"

"Ah! Sai-kun! That was his name! Ah, Sai-kun…" whispered dreamingly Ino, making Sakura's eyebrow twitch

"You're kidding, right? He's the weirdest person you'll find in the whole Konoha… no offence, Hinata, but he's even weirder than you…" Hinata sweatdropped… why the hell should she be offended that Sakura considered someone weirder than her? "Plus, he's obsessed with dicks!"

At that, Hinata blushed instantly ten shades of red, while Ino turned to look at Sakura with narrowed eyes "What do you mean? He's not gay, is it?"

"I'm not sure…" they turned toward the voice, and found that on the doorframe was none other than Sai, who seemed deep in thoughts and was scratchin his chin "I mean, I've never been with a man, so I don't really know if I'd like it… but on the other hand, I've never been with a girl either, so I really don't know…" he turned toward the three kunoichi that were sweatdropping at his antics "How do I know if I know if am gay or not?"

Ino jumped at the chance "Well, you can try to have your way with a girl, and if you like it you can be almost sure you're not gay…" then, grabbing his arm and purring seductively "do you accept volountaries?"

Eyebrow twitching, Sakura decided to interrupt the exchange "By the way, Sai, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right!" replied Sai, scratching the back of his neck and smiling nervously "Starting today, I'm your new sensei…"

Ino squealed in delight, Hinata bowed politically and Sakura fell to the floor anime style…

* * *

…_training ground…_

"Would you please LET GO OF MY ARM??" shouted a pissed Naruto at a purring Hanabi "I still don't get why we're teamed up together…"

"I thought it was clear" replied Anko, playing with her right nipple under the fishnet "You're a genin. Sasuke's a genin. Hanabi's a genin"

"So?" asked Naruto, still obilivious

"Boy, you have a nice ass but nothing in your head, do you?" sighed Anko "Do the words 'Chunin Exam' tell you something?"

"Hey, I DO have a brain, you crazy-woman!"

"Sure, and Konoha is a touristic village… Ok, let's try like that… YOU THREE WILL BE TEAMED UP IN THE NEXT CHUNIN EXAM, YOU BLONDE-HAIRED IDIOT!!" Anko shouted in Naruto's face.

"HEY!" shouted Naruto, before realizing what the woman had told him. When he finally processed the information, a huge grin found his way to his face "Yeah! I'm becoming a Chunin, dattebayo!" screamed the blonde, grabbing and hugging the nearest thing, that appened to be a very pleased/squealing Hanabi

"Yeah, yeah, pass the exam first, then we'll talk about it again… now for a little test, I want to see what I have here" grinned Anko, taking three bells out of her pocket

"Urgh" sighed both Naruto and Sasuke "Not again…"

Anko's evil grin widened, while she rolled the bells on her body seductively "Oh, yes, again" rolling the bells on her chest… "Usual rules, at noon who managed to steal a bell from me pass the test…" …on her belly… "However, who doesn't has to come back home with foots and hand tied, and undressed to the underwears!" …and letting them slide inside their panties… "Begin!"

* * *

_**Next Chapter –**__** Team Shizune, Team Neji and Team Gai**_

_A disturbed Neji, a pissed Naruto, a purring Hanabi and an equally purring Ino, a blushing Hinata __and an almost-nude Sasuke… put them all together at the ramen stand with the rest of the band, and what you get? …chapter 5, obviously!_

* * *

**Author Notes**

Short chap, sorry :P

As stated on the Opening Author Notes, I'm on fanarts currently xD Other than the Anko one, I'm also realizing an Hanabi fanart, chunin-exam-outfit (nice outfit trust me xD) (In fact, I've alredy drawn a fanart for each female character of the story - aka every kunoichi of Konoha + Temari & Karin - and scanlated them, but lineart and coloring is a long process…)

Btw, you know, I really enjoy writing disclaimers xD I look forward every chapter mainly for the disclaimer part xD But I'm not sure the joke underneath that 4th disclaimer was clear… you know, is a pun concerning the practice of ripping petal out of a flower to see if the person you love loves you back (love, don't love, love, don't love)…

Bout the story, I'm trying to mitigate a little Hanabi's attitude xD first pharagraph is meant to show her soft, kind and unsure face, even if concealed underneath jokes… I think she's developing a crush on Naruto btw… not my fault, sorry :P

_Important_: I need you to point out my spelling error… I'm not sure of the spelling of certain words (Sheepishy? Scraching? Sighed?) and I'll be very grateful of any help I receive… btw "hnned" is not a spelling error, is a neologism I created especially for Sasuke xD (uhm… not sure jap words like 'dobe' gain the s – dobes – when plurals… whaccha think?)

…_about Anko…_ violet hairs… uhm… I think that color's name is violet, whaccha think? (based on naruto.wikia image at the 'Anko' voice)

…_about Ino…_ xD thinks could procede faster then planned within her and Sai… or, better to say, with her takin advantage of Sai xD and to say I had planned their team leader to be Shizune… xD

…_about team Shizune…_ sorry, postponed :P

…_about Sai…_ he's an anbu… thus, a jounin… thus, he's qualified to be a team leader, exactly like Neji will be in the next chapter… you got a problem with that? Kishimoto's fault, not mine… (first time I'm happy not to own xD)

…_about Hanabi…_ don't ask… it wasn't my intention… but after she grabbed his arm, she wouldn't let it go, so what could I do? T.T I'll try to wake her from her trance in the next chapter…

…_about the bell test…_ you like it? xD

…_about sweatdropping…_ do you think people sweatrop way too much in that fic? Or it's alright?

* * *

**Reviewer's Corner**

My sincere thanks to my 2 reviewers (T.T)

_GraityTheWizard_: seems you were right xD Do you like the teams so far? xD

_Rose Tiger_: yeah, but it was fun xD


	5. Ch5: Team Shizune, Team Neji & Team Gai

Yeah, that was great! A lot of reviews and a lot of favs/alerts! It's definitive, I love you guys! (btw, I love you girls even more :P)

Before I forget… **Anko's pic**'s finished, you'll find the **link on my profile** ;) btw, probably I'll post a v2, cuz I'm not very satisfied 'bout the shading… and I forgot the eyes' white :P But for the time being, I'm linearting Hanabi's pic (almost finished whoooooooa!), and I'll stick with it… Anko's v2 can wait…

But on with the story, since that is the chapter with wich the story really begins ( :P )… the first four chapter were really fuuuuuuull of randomness (that one will be too, do not despair xD), but keep in mind that a lot of things happened in only a couple of days… people usually build up stress under those kind of situations… from that moment on, we're stuck with an almost stable situation (well, that's it, basically… but don't think Akatsuki is done for :P the story is settled in Shippuuden after all, and Shippuuden in ALL about Aka…), and our heros are settling with it… so less randomness from that moment on, more adventure, drama, romance and fluff… the humor vein will remain, do not despair, but will be mitigated… I think…

Enjoy xD

* * *

_**Summary…**_

_I said DON'T STARE AT MY ASS!! …and by the way, what the hell is Iruka-__sensei's role in all this? …no wait, I'm not sure I really want to know… just bring me another bowl…miso, please… (so much for the 'less randomness' purpose T.T)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_On next week's Naruto, Sasuke will return to Konoha__ and Naruto will marry Hinata, while Lee will declair his hate toward Gai and his aboration toward Kakashi… Just wait and see… This will be the definitive evidence about the matter of my debated Naruto's ownership…_

* * *

**Chapter ****5**

_**Team **__**Shizune, Team Neji and Team Gai**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" screamed Sakura, fainting on the spot, with drool coming out from her mouth and a stupid grin painted on her face.

Ino regarded her with a blank stare and a twitching eyebrow, asking herself why her fiends were the one weirder than the others. Sai quickly reached for a book in his backpack, searching for a guideline for 'what to do when a friend of yours faints in deligth'. Hinata smiled widely – Ah! She wasn't the only one to faint in the streets in board daylight, after all! In your face! – then, realizing she was being happy at her friend's disgrace, blushed in imbarassement and started poking her index fingers together. Shikamaru, who was hanging around with team Sai without apparent reason, muttered a "…troublesome…" and turned to look for Sakura's reason of fainting…

And there they were. Three people coming toward them… the first one was a young girl, maybe twelve maybe fourteen, clearly a Hyuga, that was waving her hand and shouting something like 'Onee-chan'… Hinata's little sister, decided Shikamaru, dismissing her as 'clearly not the reason of Sakura's fainting'… next to the young girl, there was Naruto – who else had blonde, spiked, hairs and weared orange? – laughing his ass out… nope, Shikamaru was positive Sakura hadn't a crush on Naruto, and even if, she wasn't the one to faint only because of his presence… that would be Hinata… Naruto was dismissed with a 'clearly not the reason of Sakura's fainting' too… so the last one… Shikaramu's face paled, eyes wide and an eyebrow twitching madly.

Eventually, the little girl's screams made the rest of the group turn toward the source of the noise… Ino mirrored Sakura's reaction, screaming and fainting… Hinata simply fainted. Sai quickly waved at Naruto and returned to his reading, muttering a 'nice color' comment…

In front of them stood none other than the Avenger, the last one of his clan, the rookie nine's prodigy, not to mention the traitor, Sasuke Uchiha… but that wasn't enough, oh no! 'cause he stood there almost completely naked, wearing only a pair of cute, little, _pink_ boxers!

* * *

…_minutes later…_

"Someone please rip my eyes out…" whined Neji, covering his face with his hands "…and to think I was so naïve to believe that being teamed up for years with those two freaks would be enough trauma for a lifetime…"

"Neji Hyuga, you better not talking about me, otherwise…" death-glared him an trying-to-look-angry blushing Tenten

"Untie me!" screamed an hyperactive Rock Lee, struggling against the ropes that held him restraining his every move "Uchiha, I accept your challenge! For the flaming fire of youth, someone untie me so I can strip to my underwear too!"

"Not a chance in hell!" screamed at once almost all the gathered friends

"For god's sake, Uchiha! And to think I thinked you were cool…" muttered a shocked Kiba, covering Akamaru's eyes with his hands

"Hn" hnned Sasuke "Don't you dare think I'm doing that of my own free will…" muttered the almost-naked Uchiha

"Why don't you just put a genjutsu on yourself" inquired an annoyed Suigetsu

"Ne, ne!" interrupted Naruto, grinning widely "That's the fun part! If you look close…" Karin disn't miss the chance, jumping at Sasuke's boxer. When the Uchiha grabbed her in mid-jump, regarding her with an ice glare, he pointed at Naruto as to say 'don't blame me, he asked for it' "…you'll see a little seal on Sasuke's underwear…" continued said blonde, eyes narrowed at the red-haired kunoichi's antics "The crazy bitch put it on in a way it would react at clothes, chakra or stained air, making him impossible to cover himself, use a genjutsu or stay hidden in a closed place for the time being… if the seal is released, Sasuke's 'jewels' will be crushed like nuts!" finished Naruto grinning, enjoying the look of sheer horror on the other male's faces, and the sympatethical pats on the shoulder they were giving to the Uchiha

"Sasukeeee" wined an amused-looking Hanabi "I want you to massage my back!" A vein popped on the Uchiha's forehead "Mind to tell my why should I care?" "You don't want me to Juken your little seal, would you?" grinned innocently the little girl "Hanabi!" scolded her blushing elder sister, who was struggling to keep out of her mind the mental image of Naruto wearing only his underwear… and was losing miserably…

"Uchiha" called lazily Shikamaru, ignoring the Hyugas "Even if you can't put a genjutsu on yourself, you can always put one on _ourselves_, can't you?"

Sasuke slowly turned forward the lazy ninja, staring at his wide-eyed "Nara…" his eyes turning red "…has someone ever told you you're a freaking genius?"

Shikamaru sighed "Yeah, almost on a daily basis…"

* * *

…_minutes late, Ichiraku's ramen stand…_

"So, now that the matter is settled, mind to tell us how the hell did you get yourselves into this?" inquired Suigetsu, curious how the mighty Uchiha could get himself stripped and sealed like that…

"Oh well, you see, easier than you think" replied Naruto, dismissing the matter with a wave. He was more interested in ramen right now than the whole underwear thing "We where doing the bell test with our new sensei, and that" pointing at Sasuke "was the punishment"

"Who was you sensei by the way?" inquired Choji

"Mitarashi Anko" explained Hanabi, proudly. Boy, she loved that woman!

"That explains a lot of things…" muttered Shikamaru "…but doesn't explain how comes that Sasuke failed a test even Naruto was able to pass…"

"Hei" whined Naruto

"Well…" mumbled Sasuke "…let's say I got distracted by the environment…"

"_Ok, got it" said Naruto, wiping his sweat and taking a couple of deep breaths "Your turn, Sasuke"_

_Sasuke gulped audibly, and proceded to let his hand slide inside Anko's panties… trying not to think to much about what he was doing, trying to concentrate to keep the genjutsu – that was holding her still – going, he searched carefully, finding nothing. Oh, god! He continued searching. That was taking forever… Oh my god, why was it getting wet all of a sudden? He had to finish that quickly, otherwise…_

"_Why don't you try searching _inside_?" suggested innocently Hanabi…_

"…and that was it!" was telling Naruto "Sasuke completely lost it, dropping the genjutsu…"

_Sasuke realized he had dropped the genjutsu, and tried to remove his hand as fast as possible. But Anko was faster, grabbing his wrist and keeping his hand in place. "Where do you think you're going?" whispered the woman seductively "I'm just getting wet…"_

"Ok, ok, stop! I don't really need to hear something more!" interrupted Tenten blushing, waving her hands in front of her face. Naruto grinned "Aaaaw, but I was getting to the good part…"

All the girls but Hanabi and Karin were blushing madly, Hinata had fainted two times during the story, while the boys were partly horrified partly arused… well, everyone but Sai, who was reading a chapter about boys having to walk home girls and hadn't heard a world of Naruto's story. Suddenly, he shut the book close, and turned to Ino "Hey, Beautiful... mind if I try that on you?"

Ino fainted on the spot, followed close by Hinata. Everyone else regarded him with a wide-eyed stare "What?" inquired Sai, unsure "Isn't that what friends usually do?"

"Itadakimasu!!" shouted Naruto, accepting the bowl from a blushing Ayame – the daughter of the owner of the stand… she wasn't under Sasuke's genjutsu, but god! no way in hell she would complain! – and jumping on it like a man who hadn't had a meal in weeks

"So…" said Neji, breaking his chopsticks "…you're back…"

An ankward silence settled on the table, interrupted only by Naruto's slurping and Choji munching noises

"…yeah…" replied finally Sasuke, staring at his bowl "…I am…"

Another ankward pause

"…I suppose… I should apologize…"

"Naaa" dismissed Kiba "Don't bother. We know you're not good at this, and we don't want to force an 'I'm sorry' out of you, so the tought is enough…"

"Beside, we're glad you're back too…" nodded Shino

"And not to forget…" grinned Kiba "…you brought such an hot chick…" he whinked at Karin, whose left eyebrow twitched in disgust "…that I forgave you the moment I saw her"

"Boy" said Hanabi in disgust "That pick-up line really suck!" "Hanabi!"

"Yeah, anyway" dismissed Naruto, flashing a good guy pose at the Uchiha "You're back, and that's all that matters!"

Sasuke bowed, and whispered an almost unaudible "Thank you all…"

Ino pointed at him dramatically "Ok, that's definitive! You're not Sasuke Uchiha! Reveal yourself, impostor!"

Everyone laughed at that

"Now, now, my youthful friends!" shouted Lee, jumping on the table "I can't help but notice we haven't been properly introduced to Sasuke's friend!"

"Our fault" interrupted Juugo politely "Let me commence… my name's Juugo, I've been with Sasuke for the last couple of months, after he killed Orochimaru. I'll probably be staying here in Konoha, that's if the Hokage agrees… I've alreby been introduced to Sai-san, Naruto-san and Sakura-san yesterday morning, and to Lee-san and Choji-san this morning"

"Oh yeah" said Naruto "So you've been teamed up with them… who's your sensei anyway?"

"My youthful friend, we've been blessed with the most beautiful and talented of all the jounin of Konoha, none other than the mighty Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee, causing everyone to sweatdrop

"Yeah yeah, anyway…" interrupted Suigetsu, annoyed "I'm Hozuki Suigetsu from the Mist… I've known Sasuke for a couple of years now, and joined him like Juugo a couple of months ago… I don't know if I'll settle down here thought" shrugged "By the way, I've been teamed up with dog-boy and tom-boy" Kiba's and Tenten's eyebrows twitched in irritation

"Who's your teamleader anyway?" asked Choji

"That hot chick that worked with the Hokage" grinned Kiba

Sakura's left eyebrow rose "Shizune-sensei? I didn't saw that coming… wonder who's helping the Hokage with all the paperwork now…"

Shikamaru sighed "That would be me…"

"You?!" shouted Naruto in disbelief "Wow, Shikamaru! You rock!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" muttered him, waving at Karin.

"Uh-uhm" said girl cleared her throat, than flashed a smile "Hi! My name's Karin and I'm Sasuke woman" at the wide-eyed stare she received, she corrected herself "Wait, I mean I'm the only woman of the team! De-he-he" laughed nervously "I'm planning on settling down here, if Sasuke settles down, that's it! I'm teamed up with Neji-kun, Shino-kun and Iruka-san!"

"Wait!" interrupted Kiba "Why the hell is a jounin like Neji working under a chunin like Iruka-sensei? I don't get it!"

"Don't jump to conclusions" replied Shino "Iruka-san is our team mate. Neji-san is the leader"

"Whaaaaaaat?!" shouted in disbelief Kiba and Naruto

"Uhmph. Whatever. I suppose Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's little sister…" "Hei! My name's Hanabi! Ha-na-bi! Not 'Hinata's little sister', you baka!" "…are teamed up for the chunin exam, so that leaves Ino, Sakura and Hinata for the last team… Your teamleader is Kakashi, right?"

"Nope" interrupted Sai, smiling his fake smile "He's not. He's been reassigned to Anbu. I am"

"God!" whispered Naruto patting Hinata on the shoulder "You're totally screwed up, you know that right?"

* * *

_…hours later, training grounds…_

"Sakura" panted Ino, regaining her breath from their little sparring session "Your formet team had a meeting with Sasuke-kun at the Hokage's yesterday, right?"

"Yeah" mumbled Sakura "Tsunade-sama thought it would be polite to let us meet him first, since he was our former comrade…"

A pleasant silence falled on them

"I-I'm glad he's b-back…" said finally Hinata, lightly blushing '…Naruto-kun seemed so happy…"

"Yeah…" smiled genuinely Sakura "I'm glad too…"

"Ok" joined Sai, smiling "I think that's enough… let's call it a day" the three kunoichi nodded, and started packing up. Sai walked slowly to Ino "Can I walk you home, Beautiful?"

"Yeah" smiled widely Ino "And if you're enough of a gentleman, maybe I'll even let you do what you were suggesting earlier…"

* * *

_…otherwhere…_

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

On the background, a sunset appeared out of nowhere. Juugo sweatdropped, and turned to Choji

"They do that often?" asked, pointing at the two green-spandex equipped ninja

"I fear so…" sweatdropped Choji dramatically

* * *

_…otherwhere…_

"Where do you thing you're going, Uchiha!" shouted Anko, grabbing the poor Sasuke from his arm "You have to finish what you started earlier that morning, Honey…" teased the fishnet-wearing crazy-jounin

Hanabi grinned at the scene, and turned toward Naruto "You! Walk me home!"

"Nani?! Not a chance, brat!" shouted him indignatedly

"Oh, really? Guess I'll have to use my family's influence to make that place… Ichiraku, is it?... shout down…" mumbled her with her best innocent face

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. If glares could kill, Hanabi would had been long dead… "…fine…" sighed finally the blonde in defeat, offering his arm to the young, squealing girl to take…

* * *

_…otherwhere…_

"See ya tomorrow, Neji-sensei" waved happily Iruka, walking away.

Neji sweatdropped, and letting himself fall on the ground, mumbled a "…that's so _wrong_…"

* * *

_**Next Chapter –**__** Another perfect day…**_

_The sun shines on Konoha, and another day is starting…_

* * *

**Author Notes**

Well, that was fun xD Hope you liked it… the ending wasn't very good, but I couldn't come up with a better one… I wanted to make another HanaHina bed scene, but hey, it's starting to get old xD

_…on Anko and Sasuke…_ they didn't really did anything, Naruto was only teasing xD

_…on Sasuke's boxers…_ I couldn't resist xD hope the seal theory was good enough to explain why Sasuke wasn't disguising himself… couldn't come up with a reason why he went to Ichiraku's instead of hiding himself on the rooftop… just bear with that xD

_…on oocness…_ hope I managed to hold it on accettable levels… as you sure have noticed Shino, Sasuke and Neji talked really little at the ramen stand… Shikamaru wasn't very much interested in anything… I hope I didn't screw up Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Choji and Ino…

_…on the teams…_ hope you liked them… almost every team has a former Hebi member since Tsunade wants them to be keept an eye on ;)

_…on Shika…_ finally I've hooked him up with the Hokage xD

_…on Ino and Sai… _well, he decided to test his new "skill" on her since she seemed the most normal one out of the three xD

_…on lazyness…_ I'm tired. And I have an exam tomorrow T.T I'm ending my A/N here… till the next chapter. Bye.

* * *

**Reviewer's Corner**

My thanks go to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You're awesome! Expecially to:

_GraityTheWizard_: thank you for sticking up with the serie for so long! Hope you like the new teams ;)

_Chewie Cookies_: hope you liked the drawings xD were you able to see them?

_soundless steps_: I'll take that as a compliment xD yeah, you're right T.T my fault for not thinking about it T.T

_ShadowFaux_: not sure is called team9… beside, it's completely another class from Naruto's, so it has nothing to do with teams 7, 8 and 9… anyway I was talking about _new_ team Gai… I couldn't leave Lee without his Gai-sensei, could I? xD


End file.
